Adelle Darnell
| name = Adelle Elizabeth Darnell | background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #FFD976 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #F0BA32 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = tumblr_ni70yg5WYB1qd63gjo2_400.gif | width = 300 | age = 15 | gender = Female | education = Lebeaux Preparatory School | birthday = November 16, 1999 | address = 511 Harold Street, Barfield | occupation = Student | relationships = Mental relationship | housemates = le Darnells | personality = Adelle is immature, she rarely takes anything seriously and her childish antics are identified either as endearing or annoying, mostly annoying though. She can get really irrational and do a lot of stupid stuff without thinking about it first, she's really random and unpredictable. Adelle's also a hopeless romantic and she's not very realistic, she's often off in dream land, she's always staring off the distance with a weird smile on her face. She is also a huge procrastinator and she's really lazy, a trait she most likely probably inherited from her mom. Adelle can be masungit and she experiences mood swings but most of the time she's just extremely nice. Adelle seems really cheerful and problem-free but truth be told she's not all that. Adelle's insecure about herself and she feels like a burden to her family. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Purple *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'0 Adelle, as said before, is unpredictable. She came home from school one day with purple hair and she loved it so much that it stuck. Adelle wears clothes that she is comfortable with. She's not very picky and she wears whatever she likes, although she does sort of stray away to really girly clothes. Adelle usually wears long sleeved shirts or flannels. She sometimes steals borrows clothes from her sisters. | family = *Adelle isn't very close with her father. Sure the two get along, but Adelle's always scared that he's actually sick of her and is just tolerating her. She loves him but she does not know how to show it. *Adelle and her mom are in an okay relationship. They both procrastinate and her mom's laid-back. So everything's cool. *Mallory is the oldest Darnell child and Adelle adores her. Adelle would often steal her books and deny that she took it, just so Mallory would notice her. Mallory probably just indulges her. *Corey and Adelle are okay. Adelle teases him about Degrassi being a show about grass and Corey teases her too. They're not as close as they were before but they like each other fine. *Adelle gets along well with Jade, even though the two don't really talk much. They're both weird and loud and it's fun. *Reyna is probably the only sibling that Adelle looks related to. Especially since Adelle got glasses. Anyways, the two enjoy reading the same books and go do crazy antics they read from books. Like the one time they did a Margo Spiegelman. *Then there's Zoey, who Adelle likes a lot but Zoey mostly just keeps to herself and Adelle just lets her. Adelle kinda feels guilty that she never bothered to talk to Zoey about her problems. | friends = Drake Parker: Drake and Adelle are in a love-hate relationship. Both love teasing and causing each other pain. Drake is laid back and let's Adelle be Adelle, while Adelle punches him and screams at him every chance she's got. | history = Adelle was born and raised in Lebeaux, she was born after Corey was, making her the third eldest. Mallory was the first and Corey was obviously the second after Adelle, Jade happened then Reyna and then Zoey. Adelle is referred to as "The Crazy One", basically Adelle's crazy, she was tested when she was younger, and she's legit crazy. She's not crazy crazy though, she experiences crazy attacks that make her act well... crazy. At a young age, Adelle still can't handle her crazy attacks very well and it always happens at random times so she never really knows what to do and she found it hard to socialize. So Adelle mostly just stays inside and plays with her siblings. Surprisingly enough, her siblings all seem to be introverts because all of them mostly just stayed inside and interacted with each other, which is probably the reason why all six of them have very few friends and refer to each other as their only friends. Eventually, as the years passed by Adelle got the hang of her crazy attacks and everyone just began accepting her for who she is. Until middle school, it was then that Adelle experienced bullying. Even though she's been doing great in handling her attacks, there were people who often teased her and told her that she's not even worth it and Adelle took those words to heart. That's what made her feel like she was a burden to her family, that they were just tolerating her. She never reacted to the bullying, so eventually the bullies got tired and left her alone. The bullying never really stopped but it has lessened and Adelle just doesn't care anymore. Recently, she and her siblings went to their Aunt Martha to "sort things out" and Adelle decided to go home early. | trivia = *She's legitimate crazy. *She can speak fluent Tagalog and understand it, for some reason. *She's a bibliophile. *She and her siblings probably have a lot of races because no one looks alike, except for Adelle and Reyna and they don't even look that much alike now. *She likes watching anime and reading manga. | note = you guys have no idea how hard it is to find gifs of sofia with purple hair but god it is so worth it | fc = Sofia Andres | user = Sunnysmile16}}